Formidable
by LivinWasteland
Summary: Aizen no longer smiled, it's almost as if he forgot how to. He drank and he cried, he fought with Byakuya and cried some more but he never smiled. Aizen/Byakuya. Mentions Mpreg. Just wrote this to get out of a rut.


FORMIDABLE

Byakuya sat his at his desktop computer trying to come up with new ideas for his book. He'd been sitting there since twelve that night and as he glanced at the computers clock it read five; he sighed and snatched the headphones from his ears and got up and walked around his apartment. Byakuya wandered from room to room, he debated making a cup of coffee but decided against it and found himself standing in the doorway to the bedroom he shared with his long term boyfriend, Aizen. Even after being together for so long, Byakuya could not resist the urge to touch him; so he eased his way to Aizen's side of the bed and sat down beside the man as he slept.

He began to caress Aizen's hair and skin, smiling to himself as he did so, he then nudged over a sleepy Aizen and climbed into his arms so that they were chest to chest.

Byakuya continued to continue his sensual assault on the man as he thought back to the many memories they'd had together so far, from Byakuya's first book flop, to the crazed fans that like to stalk him from time to time; from Aizen broken family affairs back in high school to the third miscarriage that seemed have taken its toll more on Aizen than Byakuya because he refused to give up. He couldn't help it but Byakuya eyes began to water as he whispered to his sleeping lover and silent room,

"If it is he who loves me,

Then let us be one and the same,

Even though pain is what made him,

Beauty is his name…"

The Byakuya wiped away at the tears and mentally chided himself for being so damn sensitive, as Aizen groaned and stirred and told Byakuya,

"Rose are red,

violets are blue,

I love sleep,

why don't you?" Aizen smiled and kissed Byakuya, "Can't sleep again huh? I got a remedy for that."

Byakuya laughed at him as Aizen pulled him on top him, "You horny bastard, your dick can't fix everything."

"How do you know if you won't let him try?" They laughed together and laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Where would I be without you?" Aizen asked kissing the top of Byakuya's head.

"I'd rather not think about it." Byakuya said, "Just be happy we made it this far."

"Well, enough of that," Aizen tossed Byakuya to the side and got up, "I gotta get ready for work because those buildings aren't going to build themselves."

"Asshole!" Shouted Byakuya as Aizen ran to the bathroom.

"I love you too!" Aizen shouted from the bathroom.

Byakuya instead of joining Aizen in the shower like he wanted, he let sleep get the best of him and climb beneath the plush covers of his bed and drifted off, grimacing at Aizen poor rendition of Tina Turner's 'What's love got to do with it' coming from the bathroom.

Fast Forward: 1 year

"I'm sorry, but we did everything we could to help him. We'll keep him on life support until you decide." The doctor told Byakuya as he clutched to the nurse for dear life, screaming in agony of another loss. He got out of bed and ran to the ICU ignoring the doctors and nurses calls behind him.

Once in the room he spotted Aizen sitting in a rocking chair crying into the body of his 4 day old son. Byakuya came over and knelt beside him and stroked the baby's hair unable to keep back tears.

The two continued that way well into the night and the next day unable to let go of their son, but eventually they decided and let him go. Days later they held the funeral and suffered through endless condolences from various family members and friends. They'd go home in silence that remained unbroken since their sons passing.

Fast Forward: 4 months

Aizen no longer smiled, it's almost as if he forgot how to. He drank and he cried, he fought with Byakuya and cried some more but he never smiled. He felt as if the world was undeserving of a smile seeing as though it continuously took his from him.

At home, bills piled up; Byakuya's books stop selling and no one wanted a drunk architect to build anything for them. To Aizen, life could not redeem itself, one too many times had it promised him happiness only to have it taken so cruelly away.

After ordering another shot, Byakuya appeared beside him, "Come Aizen please come home." He tugged and pleaded with Aizen as he downed another shot. Aizen motioned for another but Byakuya told the bartender enough. Suddenly filled with anger, Aizen stood up and threw the shot glass at the bartender and stormed out the building with a visibly tired Byakuya coming behind him.

Without realizing it, Aizen had stopped and begun shouting at the man, "What! What the fuck do you want?!"

"I want you to come home." Byakuya said quietly.

"Why! What's there, it sure as hell ain't a life, it damn sure ain't happiness! No because I don't deserve that."

"Aizen please, let's just go." Byakuya tugged at him.

"No!" Aizen said as he pushed the man down to the dirty concrete, "Ain't shit left in this life for me, and there's nothing for me to go home to, I have nothing!"

Byakuya got up again and tried to put his arm around Aizen only to be slapped loudly, "Get the fuckoff of me, don't you come near me again all you do is bring me misery. I can't even have a family because of you."

Byakuya began to cry, "You don't mean that Aizen, I know you don't. So please come home. I love you so please don't be this way."

Aizen walked off to crosswalk and without caring walked into traffic. The cars avoided him as he shouted obscenities and continued to stroll. Byakuya ran behind trying to quickly usher to the other side, Aizen pushed Byakuya again and ran off only to be stopped by the loud screech of tires and the smell of burning rubber. He turned and knew that this was it, he knew that beneath the green sedan lay the broken body of his boyfriend.

Minutes later a crowd had formed and Aizen was pushed out of the way, a paramedic asked him questions he could not seemed to hear or understand, he had light shined in his eyes then he was guided to the ambulance.

In the hospital people ran themselves into a frenzy, going back and forth screaming and shouting trying to save Byakuya; but Aizen knew and at four in the morning when the nurse had come and squeezed his hand and whispered the news, he found himself moving on autopilot as he was guided to view body one last time.

In the room, he looked down at Byakuya and turned and left.

The funeral passed in a blur, people came and went with well wishes and sympathy; but Aizen heard none of it. He'd quit his job and spent every waking moment between his dead lover's and son's tombstone, and when he did go home he found himself unable to cry, unable to think. The people around Aizen knew it was only a matter of time for Aizen, knew that the worst would be any day now ...

**Make your own ending because** **I'm writing this just to get out of a rut that i'm having with C.O.P (crimes of passion), I would love to hear how you end it.**


End file.
